To meet the demand for higher integration density and operating speed of LSIs, the effort to reduce the pattern rule is in rapid progress. The wide-spreading flash memory market and the demand for increased storage capacities drive forward the miniaturization technology. As the advanced miniaturization technology, manufacturing of microelectronic devices at the 65-nm node by the ArF lithography has been implemented in a mass scale. Manufacturing of 45-nm node devices by the next generation ArF immersion lithography is approaching to the verge of high-volume application. The candidates for the next generation 32-nm node include ultra-high NA lens immersion lithography using a liquid having a higher refractive index than water in combination with a high refractive index lens and a high refractive index resist film, EUV lithography of 13.5 nm wavelength, and double patterning version of the ArF lithography, on which active research efforts have been made.
The current technology is approaching to the processing size which is reduced below 50 nm as minimum line width. When the processing size is so reduced, the thickness of resist film must be reduced below 100 nm, depending on the surface material of the substrate to be processed, because of such factors as the structural strength to maintain the pattern against the surface tension of developer and the adhesion strength to the substrate. On use of prior art chemically amplified resist materials intended to form high-resolution resist film, for example, based on a base resin having an acetal protective group, no significant degradation of line edge roughness does occur with a resist film having a thickness of 150 nm, but line edge roughness is substantially exacerbated when the film thickness is reduced below 100 nm.
With respect to high-energy radiation of very short wavelength such as EB or x-ray, hydrocarbons and similar light elements used in resist materials have little absorption. Then polyhydroxystyrene base resist materials are under consideration. Resist materials for EB lithography are practically used in the mask image writing application. Recently, the mask manufacturing technology becomes of greater interest. Reduction projection exposure systems or steppers have been used since the time when the exposure light was g-line. While their demagnification factor was ⅕, a factor of ¼ is now used as a result of chip size enlargement and projection lens diameter increase. It becomes of concern that a dimensional error of a mask has an impact on the dimensional variation of a pattern on wafer. It is pointed out that as the pattern feature is reduced, the value of a dimensional variation on the wafer becomes greater than the value of a dimensional error of the mask. This is evaluated by a mask error enhancement factor (MEEF) which is a dimensional variation on wafer divided by a dimensional error of mask. Patterns on the order of 45 nm often show an MEEF in excess of 4. In a situation including a demagnification factor of ¼ and a MEEF of 4, the mask manufacture needs an accuracy substantially equivalent to that for equi-magnification masks.
The exposure system for mask manufacturing made a transition from the laser beam exposure system to the EB exposure system to increase the accuracy of line width. Since a further size reduction becomes possible by increasing the accelerating voltage of the electron gun in the EB exposure system, the accelerating voltage increased from 10 keV to 30 keV and reached 50 keV in the current mainstream system, with a voltage of 100 keV being under investigation.
As the accelerating voltage increases, a lowering of sensitivity of resist film becomes of concern. As the accelerating voltage increases, the influence of forward scattering in a resist film becomes so reduced that the contrast of electron image writing energy is improved to ameliorate resolution and dimensional control whereas electrons can pass straightforward through the resist film so that the resist film lowers its sensitivity. Since the mask exposure tool is designed for exposure by direct continuous writing, a lowering of sensitivity of resist film leads to an undesirably reduced throughput. Due to a need for higher sensitivity, chemically amplified resist compositions are contemplated.
As the feature size is reduced, image blurs due to acid diffusion become a problem (see Non-Patent Document 1). To insure resolution for fine patterns with a size of 45 nm et seq., not only an improvement in dissolution contrast is requisite, but control of acid diffusion is also important (see Non-Patent Document 2). Since chemically amplified resist compositions are designed such that sensitivity and contrast are enhanced by acid diffusion, an attempt to minimize acid diffusion by reducing the temperature and/or time of post-exposure bake (PEB) fails, resulting in drastic reductions of sensitivity and contrast.
Addition of an acid generator capable of generating a bulky acid is effective for suppressing acid diffusion. It is then proposed to copolymerize a polymer with an acid generator in the form of an onium salt having polymerizable olefin. Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose sulfonium salts having polymerizable olefin capable of generating a sulfonic acid and similar iodonium salts. Patent Document 1 discloses a polymer-bound sulfonium salt in which sulfonic acid is directly attached to the backbone.
It was avoided to use metal-containing materials as the photoresist material for the semiconductor lithography because of a possible malfunction of semiconductor devices. However, it is known in the application other than the semiconductor, for example, as the resist material for forming color filters for LCD (see Patent Document 2), to use a metal-containing (meth)acrylate as a copolymerizable monomer. The metal-containing (meth)acrylate is typically contemplated as the antifouling paint for ships. Patent Document 3 shows many examples such as zinc acrylate, copper acrylate and magnesium acrylate.
Patent Document 4 discloses EB resist and antistatic film having alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and cesium salts added thereto. These salts improve the sensitivity on EB exposure at no sacrifice of resolution. Patent Document 5 discloses a chemically amplified resist composition having a metal salt of carboxylic acid or β-diketone added thereto. The metal salt of carboxylic acid or β-diketone functions as a quencher as it undergoes ion exchange with a sulfonic acid generated from the acid generator.